Pokemon: Legend of the CrossDefenders
by suryanshshekhar
Summary: An old prophecy stating the end of the universe has been told can our Heroes save the Universe. A pokemon fanfic of mystery magic adventure and love. Rating K to T
1. The Dream

{Disclaimer : I do not own Pokemon but this story is mine}

 **CHAPTER 1 – The Dream**

* * *

White.

Pitch white nothingness stretching for miles on end.

Echoes of footsteps could be heard, belonging to none other than a 10-year-old boy. Said boy was looking around curiously until his eyes settled on a bright flash, two pokemon in front of him.

 **One of them was a black shadow-like pokemon, a white fog-like ghostly plume blowing from its head and resembling what seemed to be its smoke even though it's hair. The pokemon had a slight appearance of an hourglass and appeared to be wearing a cloak.**

 **The other pokemon looked like a pink swan with a yellow underside, donning glowing pink, ring-like wings. A perfect embodiment of a crescent moon.**

The boy yelped and fell onto his rear, looking up at the two in awe and shock.

'I-Is this a dream?' the boy thought. What's more unnerving is the fact that it almost seemed realistic.

As if sensing the uneasiness in the boy, the swan pokemon tilted its head. Blinking at the sight, the boy opened his mouth to speak until a cheerful high pitched voice sounded in his head.

"Hello Ryo!"

Startled, the boy looked around frantically, looking for the owner that the unknown voice belong to. A light giggle sounded in his mind again, just as he set his eyes on the swan pokemon that now sported a smile with closed eyes.

"I'm Cresselia! Also Ryo, I'm sorry if I startled you before." Cresselia apologized sheepishly.

Blinking his eyes, the boy nodded silently, before his eyes shifted over to the Lunar Pokemon's companion.

"This here is Darkrai. Don't worry about his appearance, he's not evil as he looks."

The boy, now formerly known as Ryo, widened his eyes.

"Wait a second... did you just read my mind?!" Ryo asked in shock.

"Mmhmm! Telepathy! That's how I'm communicating with you. Also to answer your first question, this is indeed a dream." Cresselia chirped.

Shock would be an understatement.

'Kinda cool but also creepy, for having to hear someone speak without _actually_ seeing the owner's mouth move.' Ryo gulped nervously at that thought.

"Don't sweat it, kiddo!" said the Pitch-Black Pokemon, as he crossed his arms. "You'll get used to it."

Ryo sweatdropped. 'Make that two.'

The 10-year-old sworn he could've seen a smirk on the Pitch-Black Pokemon, as well as a grin on the Lunar Pokemon's face but quickly dismissed the thought as he looked around.

"That reminds me, why am I here?"

At this, the mood instantly diminished.

"We… We need your help." said the Lunar Pokemon desperately.

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the word 'help'. "Okayyy, can you explain?"

"A storm is brewing. Many lives, people and pokemon... are in danger."

At the mention of this, Ryo's eyes twitched. He then looked down, as images flashed in his mind.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

He remembered how he was playing hide and seek with his friends and hidden himself in a forest.

"They'll never find me here."

At the same time however, he also remembered an unpleasant memory.

"Run Pidgey! Run!"

 _ ***Crunch***_

"NOOOOOO!"

His inability to save a Pidgey from being eaten by an Arbok.

He was not able to sleep for weeks as the Pidgey scene came to him over and over again.

It was only his mothers work that broke him of his streak of nightmares.

 _One cannot change the past but learn from it._

That was the day he promised himself to help every pokemon in need.

 ** _FLASHBACK END_**

Feeling a spark of resonate within his body, Ryo opened his eyes and looked at the two legends with determination brimming in his orbs.

"How can I help you? What do I have to do?" asked Ryo, remembering his long forgotten promise.

The two legendaries smiled.

"You have a long journey ahead of you Ryo. For now, just travel to the region of Kanto and compete in the Indigo League. Strive to become the strongest." said Cresselia.

"Wait, can you at least tell me something about the danger!? What storm are you exactly talking about?" he exclaimed.

 _"Ryo! Ryo! Ryo!"_

Just then, the young boy hears his mother's voice echo.

"Looks like you are waking up. Take care Ryo, it's a goodbye for now." Said Darkrai.

And with that both legendaries vanished.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 _ **This is my first fanfiction and please tells me if you guys have any requests and be sure to comment and follow.**_

 _ **Also, any suggestions are very welcome. Whether it is for a story, a character, or whatever. Just PM me what you want and I will see if I can apply it to my story.**_


	2. Choosing Starters

{I do not own pokemon, etc, etc.}

 **CHAPTER 2 - Choose you Starter**

* * *

Light shone through the horizon, as the dark clouds began to regain their white hues. Pidgeys began to chirp, their calls signaling the start of a new day.

For work... that is if you're an adult.

However, for most kids, it is a special day. New opportunities are granted, new responsibilities are held and decision making skills will be put on the; from that day onward, everything they do will govern the outcome of their futures.

Today marks the day that 10-year-old kids are given their first starter pokemon, as well as becoming official pokemon trainers.

And our main character, Ryo, is no exception to that.

Usually, kids would go to the Pokemon Professor's lab to receive their starter pokemon. This year, however, starter pokemons are given out at school.

Speaking of which, there was already a huge line of kids waiting for their turn. At the end of the line, we find our main character chatting with two friends, a boy and girl around his age.

"Can't wait to start my adventure… What about you guys, Megan and Kyle?"

"I'm a bit nervous, but I'm definitely just as excited!" The girl spoke confidently.

"Well, basically what she said." The boy added his two cents.

{A/N= Megan looks like Serena with blue eyes and silver blond hairs, wearing May's dress. Kyle looks like Asta with silver's Dress code from Black Clover.}

 _ **RYO'S POV**_

"So, what starter are you guys gonna choose?" I asked, glancing at my friends in curiosity.

"Hmm… I was thinking about choosing Popplio. They're so cute and they are so beautiful when they evolve!" Megan gushed.

"Nice." I complimented before I turned to my other friend. "What about you?"

"Well… I haven't decided yet. Should I pick Rowlet?" asked Kyle.

"I think it's a great choice!" Megan said cheerily.

"Yup." I nodded in agreement. They both then turned their attention to me.

"What about you Ryo?" they asked in unison. At the question, I felt a smirk forming on my lips.

"Don't want to sound like that guy but I'm kind of glad none of you guys are picking Litten. I've always wanted an Incineroar since they are just so cool looking."

I was already lost in my own world as I thought about the future, all the badass things that my Incineroar and I will do. Just thinking it brought sparkles to my eyes.

"Someone's eager." I heard Kyle said, as it snapped me back into reality.

Just as Megan was about to speak, we heard someone call out to us.

"Hey!" Looking towards the voice, we spot Professor Kukui waving while shouting, "You three are the last ones so hurry up if you want a pokemon!"

Looking around we found that everyone was gone and took that as our cue to enter.

Stacks of empty containers could be seen on top of one another, all of which are scattered around the classroom: some strewn all over the floor, others piled on desks. On the table rested an almost empty container.

With only _two_ pokeballs available.

"Umm Professor Kukui… Why are there only two pokeballs when there are three of us?" Megan asked.

The professor rubbed his head sheepishly. "Well there was a slight mistake and I miscalculated 116 pokeballs for 117 kids. So, we are one pokemon short." prof replied calmly.

"What are those 2 pokemons professor" I asked, glancing at the two pokeballs before looking back at the professor.

"A Popplio and a Rowlett." The news sound disheartening but I kept that to myself.

"Well, looks like it's your lucky day guys, go ahead and choose." I said with a smile.

"WHAAAATTTT?" Megan and Kyle exclaimed. "What about you?"

"I mean, they are the pokemons you wanted so go ahead and pick your starters. I can always start my journey later." I said faking a smile.

"No! We can't do that! We are friends so either we do it together or not at all!" insisted Megan.

"Yeah idiot, for the first time she's right." agreed Kyle as Megan shouted 'Hey!' indignantly. I can't help but blink. "I-I mean, it's not like I care about you or anything… only then you won't have any excuse when I defeat you." continued Kyle.

I gave a tearful smile. "Well, guess we're starting later together huh?"

They nodded, both flashing smiles at me.

"Alright then, we'll come back another time Professor Kukui." I said, only to notice an unreadable look on the professor's face.

"Hmm… you might just be the one." I managed to hear the professor mumble.

'The one?' I thought, tilting my head. I soon snapped back into reality. "Excuse me, what?"

"I said worry not Ryo, there may not be a pokemon on the desk but I think I might be able to do something about it." Professor Kukui said with a grin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

HEY guys, how do you like the story so far? Which starter you want Ryo to get? No evolved or legendary pokemon. Okay, thanks for reading.

Also, any suggestions are very welcome. Whether it is for a story, a character, or whatever. Just PM me what you want and I will see if I can apply it to my story.


	3. The unexpected

THE UNEXPEXTED

TIME SKIP 2 Weeks later

ELSEWHERE IN KANTO REGION

PEWTER CITY{PEWTER GYM}

"…so, Ash are you sure about challenging the kanto league again?" asked a slit eyed man to a boy who looked about 15 yrs old and on his shoulder rested his partner Pikachu.

"Yup I am sure about it Brock" replied the man called ash

"Pikapikapi" agreed Pikachu

"Very well then Ash, but remember that since you are already been to kanto league we gym leaders are also gonna use our best Pokemons, are you okay with that? " asked Brock

"Yeah I am sure about it" replied the trainer Ash

"Ok then it will be 2 on 2 battle. You know the rules"

"GO! Golem" saying that he tossed a poke ball and a massive looking golem appeared on the field

"GO! Pokeball" Ash also throwed a pokeball. From his pokeball appeared a blue frog like pokemon

"Gre..greninja" the blue pokemon cooed

' Rollout Attack' Golem turned into a ball and charged towards Greninja

'Double team' Greninja made multiple coppied of himself and doged the attack

"Keep using 'Rollout'" Rollout's speed increased and Golem defeated all the coppies and moved towards real one

"Be Careful! dodge using aerial ace" but greninja was not fast enough to dodge and took the damage

"Now use 'Earthquake!'"Golem's powerful attack shook the whole Gym

"Jump then Water Shuriken into cut" Greninja jumped and threw shurikens of water then forming a kunai in his hand he slashed Golem

Water shuriken badly hurted Golem and Cut knocked him out

Golem lied there with swirly eyes.

"GOLEM IS UNABLE TO BATTLE WINNER IS GRENINJA!"Refree declared

"You did great buddy" Brock said to Golem returning him

"NOW TIMETO GET SERIOUS GO STEELIX! MEGA EVOLVE!" Steelix looked now looked even more terrifying that Brock Mega Evolved him

"Greninja are you ready !" Ash asked to greninja to which he noded and a torrent of water formed around greninja when the torrent vanished greninja stood there with a new look a giant water shuriken on his back and his face resembling more like Ash

"What form is that? I have never seen anything like that before." Brock asked dumbstruck

"My greninja is special and bonnie my kalos friend named that form Ash-Greninja "replied ash with a smirk

"Whatever we are not gonna loose Steelix use CRUNCH!" Steelix opened his massive jaw and aimed to bite Greninja

"DOUBLE TEAM INTO DARK PULSE" Greninja made copies of himself again and all of them formed an orb of dark energy and threw toward Steelix

'DIG!' steelix dug Underground and doged the attack

"JUMP AND USE 'WATER SHURIKEN'" Greninja Jumped and threw a giant shuriken from his back

"IRON TAIL" Steelix hardened his tail and canceled the attack

"CUT" Greninja formed a kunai and jumped toward Steelix with intention of slashing him

"TAKEDOWN!" Steelix jumped toward Greninja with incredible Power and speed

The attack hitted Ash-Greninja head-on which knocked him out and even Mega Steelix was affected by the attack and he was not able to take the recoil.

Both pokemon lied there with swirly eyes

"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE AND SINCE CHALLENGER HAS ONE REMAINING POKEMON WINNER IS CHALLENGER ASH OF PALLET TOWN" refree declared

Ryo's POV

PEWTER CITY Gym {outside}

'Finally we are here our first gym battle!' I thought looking at my pokeball

FLASH BACK

"Ryo,wait I might have another pokemon" professor kukui said "wait just a sec I will go bring it"

I was happy yet at the same time shocked. I looked towards my friend and found them in the same state as me.

"Here!" Prof. kukui's voice brought me back to my senses

When I look toward professor I saw that he was holding an incubator with an egg

I was about to ask why he brought an egg but kyle asked it first to which frof looked towards me and said

"By the way you let them choose the pokemon on the table I guess you wanted a litten as a starter which reminded me that one of my student Ash's Incineroar breeded just a few weeks ago and I guess that it is about to hatch"

"Th..th..tha..than.thaank youuu professor" I thanked him trying my hardest to not to cry

"Don't thank me just take care of the egg It will hatch in a week or two"said professor

Then he handed us 5 pokeballs each and a rottom dex

FLASHBACK END

Click! Click! Click!Click!Click!Click!Click!

"This place sure looks good –roto"

"Yeah"

"Lets go in –roto"

Smack!

"Ouch! I am sorry"

"You should be sorry-roto"

"Pika pika chu" his Pikachu started growling at rotom

"Stop it Pikachu it was our fault"

"Pikachu" his pikachu disagreed

"Sorry for that my name is Ash"

"Don't be it was our fault and it looks like you just battled gym leader"

"Yup and I won too" he said with a smirk and shoed the badge

"Wait Ash!Are you ash as in Ash Ketchum ?" I just could not believe it was the same Ash Ketchum whose pokemon was the parent of egg I received on my journey

"Yup" he nodded

"Thanks to you and your incineroar I was able to start my journey"

"Ah! so you are the trainer that egg was given to professor speaks highly of you"

"Ok then how about a battle" I asked hoping that if I could defeat him it would be easier to defeat the gymleader

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HEY GUYS SURYANSHSHEKHAR HERE I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORIES IF YOU DO PLEASE FOLLOW AND FAVORITE IT.

THANK YOU FOR READING


	4. Pokemon Virus and Battle with Ash

_**CHAPTER#4: POKEMON VIRUS?**_

 _ **PEWTER CITY [OUTSIDE GYM]**_

"Ok then how about a battle" I asked hoping that if I could defeat him it would be easier to defeat the Gymleader

"Sure, Why not?"Ash replied, I was so glad that he accepted then suddenly "Grrrrrr.." his stomach growled.

We couldn't help but laugh even his Pikachu and Rotom were laughing out loud.

"Well..I think we should do the match later, first we should get something to eat " he said still a little embarrassed about that.

 _ **POKEMON CENTER (INSIDE)**_

We were sitting on a table eating lunch..no..not lunch it must be a feast I was amazed by the amount of food he ordered but what surprised me more was his speed of eating.

It was as if he hadn't eaten for years, I helped myself and ordered a pancake.

His Pikachu was also a food monster like him by the time we finished eating,(Ash his feast and me my normal pancake), he had already finished 7 bottles of ketchup.

"Pika pika Pikachu" said Pikachu looking pleased with himself

"You sure eat a lot-roto" rotom said

"Yeah,I need to be in my best shape for all the challenges" said Ash

"Pika..chu" agreed Pikachu

"Like trainer,like pokemon" I thought

"Trainer Ash Ketchum , Trainer Ryo Suryansh your pokemon are ready" came nurse Joy's voice through speakers

We went to the counter where nurse joy presented ash and myself each with a tray containing 5 pokeballs and 2 pokeballs respectively.

"Please come again" said nurse joy with a smile

"Is there a Battle Field nearby nurse joy"

"Yeah there is, its just on the west of Pewter city" Ash asked the nurse

"OH! Thanks"

"Your welcome" said nurse Joy with her usual smile and then a look of embarrassment took place.

"Ah! Ryo, I am so sorry I forget to tell you that both your pokemon are affected with Pokerus" she added with embarrassment

"Pokerus?" I asked not knowing what it was

"It's a kind of a pokemon virus" Ash replied calmly

A Virus are my pokemon going to be alright I started to panic I was so worried I just got my pokemon and they are already sick. Am I really so Unlucky' I thought to myself

"Oh! No! No! You got it all wrong it is like a good bacteria, It increases your pokemon's amount of experience gained" she said trying to calm me down

Only I can understand how relieved I was to hear that

"Are we going to battle or not ?"Ash asked

"Of course we are gonna battle" I replied burning with fighting spirit

PEWTER CITY(WEST)

We stood on the opposite ends of battle field facing each other.

"Are you ready?" Ash asked

"Yup!" I replied with a thumps up

So two on two, no changing pokemon Ash said

"Yeah lets do this" I said clutching my Pokeball

"I will be referee -roto" rotom said

"Pikachu, I choose you" as he said Pikachu jump from his shoulders to the battle field  
"Go! Litten" I said tossing a pokeball

"Electro Ball" Ash ordered Pikachu

Pikachu threw a ball of electricity toward Litten

"Flame charge" I ordered my own attack

Litten dodged the ball of electricity and collided into Pikachu.

"Now, Thrash!" I commanded not wanting to give Pikachu anymore chances

"Thunder!" Ash said while Pikachu was being thrashed, Pikachu jumped back and unleashed a powerful thunder attack on Litten.  
It caused a lot of Smoke and Dust, When it cleared Litten lied there with swirly eyes.  
"Unfortunately, Litten is unable to battle – roto" Rotom judged  
I sadly returned Litten.

"Wow you and Litten did pretty good there Ryo" Ash complimented

"Thanks! But I am still gonna defeat you" I replied

"Second match start- roto" Rotom said

"It's all up to you now, Druddigon" I said as I tossed my pokeball  
Druddigon was a gift from my father when he found that I received  
an egg rather than a pokemon which I gladly accepted as he seem very cool

"Pikachu, Quick Attack" Ash ordered Pikachu  
With a very fast speed Pikachu slammed into Druddigon's chest

"Dragon Rage" I commanded

A green ball of dragon energy formed in Druddigon's mouth and flew at Pikachu who was unable to dodge  
I saw a chance and ordered Druddigon to use flamethrower  
A jet of fire flew towards Pikachu at a high speed  
Ash just smiled and ordered Pikachu to use his tail as a spring to dodge and use thunderbolt  
Pikachu jumped high and completely dodged flamethrower and used a very powerful thunderbolt which hit Druddigon directly and he collapsed.

Just as I was about to recall him when he stood up with determination in his eyes.

"You got a pretty good Druddigon there" Ash complimented  
"Yeah! Druddigon you can do this. Use Dragon rage attack"  
But something unexpected happened and the ball of dragon energy rather than going at Pikachu it went towards sky and split into many parts

"Its Draco meteor – roto" rotom said with excitement  
"Nice!" I thought

"Use Quick attack to dodge and use Irontail"  
Pikachu dodged each of the meteors as if they were nothing and was about to slam an Iron tail on Druddigon when we heard someone's scream.

"Aaahh" a girl who was watching our match screamed as one of the meteor was gonna hit her.


	5. A Royal Summoning

A ROYALSUMMONING

"You got a pretty good Druddigon there" Ash complimented

"Yeah! Druddigon you can do this. Use Dragon rage attack"

But something unexpected happened and the ball of dragon energy rather than going at Pikachu it went towards sky and split into many parts

"Its Draco meteor – roto" rotom said with excitement

"Nice!" I thought

"Use Quick attack to dodge and use Irontail"

Pikachu dodged each of the meteors as if they were nothing and was about to slam an Iron tail on Druddigon when we heard someone's scream.

"Aaahh" a girl who was watching our match screamed as one of the meteor was gonna hit her.

Pikachu fired an electro ball but it couldn't stop that meteor at all.

Then unexpectedly when the meteor was about to hit the girl a force-field formed around the girl and protected her form the meteor.

I was glad that the girl was safe but the question was How and Who saved her?

FLASH

A blinding white light Flashed and everything went blank.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3RD PERSON P.O.V

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UNKNOWN PLACE / UNKNOWN TIME

Ryo and Ash were completely blinded by the white light but they could still feel hear.They felt like falling and falling and kept falling ,while they were falling to who knows where a booming sound was heard by them in their mind while they were falling. It was some kind of chant but they couldn't understand the meaning of those words.

SMACK

Ryo's P.O.V

"Ouch,what was all that?"I asked myself falling flat face on the floor.

Looking around I found that this place was some sort of castle and a person wearing a King's attire was sitting on the throne and beside me was Ash and 3 other people but why we're here? I wondered

Ash seemed to know the other three and they started talking

"Ash what is this place and who are you guys?" a man in lab coat asked pointing towards us

"I don't know what or where this place is and Gary these guys are also my friends" Ash replied Gary

"Who said I, Paul , is friends with a looser like you Ash" the one called Paul said and Ash was about to say something when the man sitting on the throne came down and cleared his throat which got our attention.

"Hamare mahal me aapka swagat hai yodhdhao" the king said something in other language which we couldn't understand. Then looking at our blank faces he gave us each a red pill and ate one himself so we did the same and ate it.

"Welcome to my castle ,O great warriors" the king said, his accent was still a little strange but strangely we could understand him completely

"Who are you and what is this Place ?" Gary asked

He just smiled and answered "My name is Augustus and I am the king of Omni region and this is my castle. Now if you would please introduce your selves"

"Name Paul, Age 12, I am a pokemon trainer" Paul said in a rather harsh manner

"My name is Ryo and I am just a beginning pokemon trainer and my age is 10" I said bowing in respect to the king

"I am Alain, the Former-champion of Kalos region, age 18" Alain introduced him self I couldn't believe I met a champion

But what shocked us all was Ash and Gary's introduction

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

END of Chapter # 5


	6. PROPHECY

_**CHAPTER #6: Prophecy**_

"Who are you and what is this place?" Gary asked the king.

He just smiled and answered, "My name is Augustus, the king of the Omni region and owner of this castle that you all are currently in. Now if you would please introduce your selves."

"Name Paul, age 12, and I am a pokemon trainer." Paul said in a rather harsh manner.

"My name is Ryo; I'm 10 and I am just a beginning pokemon." I said, bowing in respect to the king.

"I am Alain, former champion of the Kalos region, age 18." Alain introduced himself, which caused me to double take. I couldn't believe I met a champion.

"I am Gary Oak, a pokemon researcher and former trainer." Gary said but soon continued with a smug, "I'm the grandson of Great Prof. Samuel Oak and son of former Kanto champion Blue Oak."

It was very amazing of course but for some reason, the way how he was boasting annoyed me, with Ash mirroring my distasteful expression.

"I am Ash Ketchum, age 12. I'm a runner up of Kalos League, a winner of Orange League, a Frontier Brain Nominee, etc…etc." He then smirked. "I am also the son of the greatest Pokemon Master, Red Ketchum."

'WOW.' I thought. Just his achievements were enough to impress anyone because almost no one of his age group could have completed that many accomplishments.

But to learn that Red Ketchum was his father.

Everyone looked shell-shocked by his introduction. Even the king look surprised. A tongue click caught my attention, as I see Gary sporting an irritated frown.

At least that wiped the cocky smug off Gary's face.

 _ **CLAP… CLAP**_ The King clapped twice to get our attention.

"Heroes, all of you are here _**not because of your lineage or past accomplishments.**_ " he said, looking particularly at Ash and Gary as he said that. He then continued, "but because you all have been chosen, due to an old prophecy."

 _'When the legend is no longer able to protect the world,_

 _Four Warriors must accompany the Prince of Pokemon,_

 _And must bring an end to the rule of Shadow,_

 _Then only shall the world be saved._

 _From other realms they must collect the Shards of Life,_

 _And bring Arceus back to Life,_

 _If unable to do so the universe will meet its demise.'_

"What kind of shitty prophecy is that?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, and what is this shadow thing?" added Gary.

"I don't know, but one thing is certain. This prophecy is true and Lord Arceus is no longer around and only you can save this world"

"I-I… w-will help." I said with difficulty.

I couldn't believe I just said that, it was only then I notice my legs shaking. Saving the world, fighting villains; they looked good only in movies. In reality, one could die easily. For some unknown reason, I couldn't let myself standby and let the universe be destroyed.

"…I will help too." Paul volunteered after a pause.

"Well, someone has to take care of Ryo, so I am in too." Ash said, while flashing me a thumps up.

"If Ash is helping, I am helping too." Alain said with a nod.

"Heh, I will prove everyone I am better than Ashy-boy." Gary said with an arrogant grin, which caused a tick mark to appear on Ash's head.

 _Third Person POV_

Before long, the two Kanto rivals were at it like the old days, bickering with one another again.

While the others watched with a sweat drop at the scene, they couldn't help but laugh, save for Paul who only huffed with a light smirk, at the two's banter.

Seeing the interactions between the trainers, the king nodded in contentment.

'Even if they fought and quarreled against each other, their hearts remain pure.' The king thought in amusement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6 – end

Chapter 7 – A new Adventure begins


End file.
